gwintfandomcom-20200214-history
Księga Nagród/2019: Rok Dzika
Rok Dzika :Zwój 1: Dzik to potwór leśny, zły i napastliwy. Na obrzeżach Kaedwen panuje przekonanie, że jego przysmakiem są dziewice, lecz prawda jest taka, że zwykle zadowala się warzywami, nierzadko samą marchewką. :Zwój 2: Matka natura dała mu zestaw dwóch par kłów – górne fajki i dolne szable, które czynią z niego groźnego przeciwnika. Biada temu, kto spotyka w lesie dzika: niech nie mitręży, lecz na drzewo zaraz zmyka. :Zwój 3: Dzik ma twardy ryj, czyli gwizd, lecz nie potrafi nim gwizdać. Ludowe podania wskazują, że wszystkie dziki mają o to do natury wielką pretensję, której wyraz dają rozwalając płoty i wyżerając ziemniaki. :Zwój 4: Dzika od świni różni nie tylko gęsta szczecina, ale i charakter: wieprzki są płochliwe, a dziki walczą o swoje. Nawet ich chrumknięcia brzmią bardziej zaczepnie, jakby chciały zakrzyknąć „Czego, ciemięgo?!” :Skrzynia 1: Wojowniczy charakter dzików sprawia, że są powszechnym motywem heraldycznym. To właśnie dzik widniał w herbie niesłynnego rodu von Everec, z którego wywodził się Olgierd, ataman zbójeckiej Wolnej Kompanii Redańskiej. Cracha an Craite, skelligijskiego jarla, zwano zaś Dzikiem Morskim; galion o kształcie dziczego gwizdu zdobił też jego drakkar. Jednak wbrew powszechnemu wśród gorzej wyedukowanych przekonaniu, nazwa „Dziki Gon” ma inny źródłosłów, nijak niepowiązany z tym zwierzęciem. Wojna Krwi Drzewko Wydarzenia :Zwój 1: Kiedy Meve wyjeżdżała na szczyt monarchów w Hagge, przekazała ochmistrzyni, by wyglądała jej rychłego powrotu. Tymczasem minął rok, nim królowa znów poszła spać we własnym łóżku… :Zwój 2: W międzyczasie Lyria i Rivia zostały podbite przez Nilfgaard. Cesarscy emisariusze poświęcili ich zajęciu ledwie kilka zdań. Czymże bowiem były te kraiki wobec ambicji Emhyra ver Emreisa? :Zwój 3: Królowa Meve nie złożyła broni – choć mało kto wierzył, by zdołała odzyskać utraconą schedę. Wszystkich mieszkańców Kontynentu czekała niespodzianka… Szczególnie zaś Nilfgaardczyków. :Zwój 4: Meve przeszła długą drogę: przez zgliszcza Aedirn, śniegi Mahakamu i bagniska Angren. A kiedy wróciła wreszcie do ojczystej krainy, poprzysięgła bogom, że nigdy już nie opuści jej granic. Ardal aep Dahy :Zwój 1: Powiedzieć, że nilfgaardzki dwór jest gniazdem żmij, to mało. Aby przeżyć w otoczeniu cesarza, trzeba się okazać niezwykłą przebiegliwością i bezwzględnością. A żeby zostać jego prawą ręką, trzeba było nie mieć sumienia. :Zwój 2: Ardal aep Dahy spełniał ten wymóg. Zarówno dworskie intrygi, jak i wojny z Nordlingami, analizował z chłodnym umysłem, jak partię szachową. A że każdy pionek to ludzkie życie? Szczegół, którym nie warto zaprzątać sobie uwagi. :Zwój 3: Miecz, który Ardal aep Dahy nosi przy pasie, był tylko od parady: wysadzany rubinami i o tępym ostrzu. Nie znaczyło to jednak, iż Ardal był złym wojownikiem. Po prostu walczył cudzymi dłońmi. :Zwój 4: Z dala od bitewnego zgiełku, z wysokości najbliższego wzgórza, Ardal aep Dahy dowodził legionami za pośrednictwem posłańców, krzywiąc się z niesmakiem na wrzask tratowanych przez konnicę Nordlingów. :Skrzynia 1: Ardal aep Dahy pomógł Emhyrowi var Emreisowi odzyskać tron z rąk Uzurpatora. Liczył na to, iż młody i niedoświadczony cesarz, zobligowany długiem wdzięczności, będzie marionetką w jego dłoniach. Kiedy okazało się, że Emhyr nie zamierza poddać się woli Ardala, ten niezwłocznie rozpoczął przygotować plan spisku mającego go obalić – nie przestając rzecz jasna prawić mu komplementów i służalczych uśmiechów. :Skrzynia 2: Gdy rozpoczynały się przygotowania do II Wojny, Ardalowi przypisano początkowo dowództwo nad grupą “Zachód”. Diuk był jednak niezadowolony z tej decyzji: nie chciał mierzyć sił z Foltestem i Vizimirem. Zamiast tego wymógł, by przeniesiono go na front wschodni. Tam stawał na przeciw wojskom Demawenda i, pożalcie się bogowie, Lyrii i Rivii, zupełnie nieliczącycm się państewek władanych przez niejaką Meve… :Skrzynia 3: Z początku inwazja szła jak po maśle: nilfgaardzkie legiony pod wodzą aep Dahy’ego zdobyły Lyrię i Rivię bez przelewu krwi, dzięki zdradzie; zaskoczone błyskawicznym marszem Czarnych Aedirn nie zdążyło przygotować się do obrony i padło w dwa tygodnie. Oglądając płonące wsie i pola z murów Aldersbergu, Ardal aep Dahy uśmiechał się, dumny ze swych dokonań. Był pewien, że ta twierdza zostanie zapamiętana jako miejsce jego triumfu. Arnjolf Ojcobójca :Zwój 1: Pierwsze lata dzieciństwa Arnjolfa były szczęśliwe: opowieści matki przy palenisku, łódki strugane z kory, szczeniackie zabawy… A potem do domu wrócił jego ojciec, Ulrik. :Zwój 2: Ulrik zaginął jeszcze przed narodzinami Arnjolfa – Nilfgaardczycy przechwycili jego drakkar, całą załogę wtrącili na galery. Po sześciu latach udało mu się zbiec… Ale był już innym człowiekiem. :Zwój 3: Ulrik z byle powodu wpadał we wściekłość, zwłaszcza, jeśli wcześniej wypił – a pił często. Wzbierającą w nim złość wyładowywał na żonie i dzieciach. Z początku bił ich gołymi rękoma. Ale tylko z początku. :Zwój 4: Ulfa, młodszego z synów, Ulrik zatłukł na śmierć trzonkiem od siekiery. Żonę, Agrid, doprowadził do samobójstwa. W noc po pogrzebie, Arnjolf wyrównał rachunki z ojcem… A potem, pohańbiony, opuścił Skellige. :Skrzynia 1: Arnjolf jest jednym z Wyklętych – skelligijskich wojowników, którzy popełnili czyn tak podły, iż wykluczono ich z wyspiarskiej społeczności. Istnieje tylko jeden sposób, aby Wyklęty odzyskał utracony honor: musi zginąć w boju z godnym przeciwnikiem, walcząc bez zbroi, a jeśli jego zbrodnie są wyjątkowo ohdyne, również i bez broni. Arnjolf zachował prawo do noszenia toporów – i poi je krwią przy każdej nadarzającej się okazji. :Skrzynia 2: Ciało Arnjolfa pokrywają liczne tatuaże. Na prawym ramieniu ma wypisany wyrok, wydany przez Radę Starszych klanu Brokvar. Na lewym imię ojca, którego zgładził. Na plecach widnieją kreski, którymi odlicza czas spędzony na wygnaniu. A na czole ma wyrżniętą nożem runę z prośbą do wrogich łuczników: „celuj tutaj”. :Skrzynia 3: Niegdyś na Kontynencie najmowano Wyklętych jako zaciężników. Wydawali się idealni do wojaczki: nie domagali się wysokiego żołdu, walczyli jak rozjuszone niedźwiedzie, nie okazując strachu, ani bólu. Okazało się jednak, że po wygranej walce – rozczarowani, że znów uszli z życiem – nierzadko rzucali się z okrzykiem na niedawnych sojuszników. Od tego czasu tylko najwięksi desperaci przyjmują pohańbionych Skellgijczyków w swe szeregi… Eldain :Zwój 1: Eldain próbował żyć wśród ludzi w pokoju. Z całych sił. Kłaniał się sąsiadom w pas, ignorował obelgi i kuksańce. Ale kiedy okoliczne sady zniszczyło gradobicie, ludzie musieli znaleźć winnego. Eldain był inny. To wystarczyło :Zwój 2: Eldain dołączył do Scoia’tael w pełni świadomy, iż ich walka jest skazana na porażkę, że na końcu drogi czego go tylko śmierć. Postawił więc sobie za cel, by przeżyć w ludzkich wspomnieniach: jako koszmar. :Zwój 3: A Eldain wie, jak wywołać w ludziach przerażenie. Torturuje swoje ofiary w gęstwie nieopodal traktu, tak, by ich krzyki słyszeli podróżni, a potem spławia okaleczone ciała w stronę ludzkich osad. :Zwój 4: Nic dziwnego, że Eldain szybko stał się najbardziej znienawidzonym Scoia’tael w całym Aedirn. I choć król wyznaczył ogromną nagrodę za jego głowę, niewielu odważyło się ruszyć jego śladem… :Skrzynia 1: Powszechnie wiadomo, że Eldain ma wielką słabość do muzyki: jeszcze nim wstąpił w szeregi Scoia’tael, grywał na ludzkich weselach na lutni. Pewien truwer, znalazłszy się w jego niewoli, poprosił, by dano mu przed śmiercią zaśpiewać. Liczył, iż poruszony piękną melodią Eldain okaże mu łaskę. I rzeczywiście, elf wysłuchał występu z uśmiechem na twarzy, nagrodził truwera oklaskami. A potem rozkazał obedrzeć go żwycem ze skóry. :Skrzynia 2: Komando Eldaina za siedzibę obrało sobie Siną Puszczę: pierwotny las tak gęsty, iż nawet w południe panował w nim półmrok. Ludzkie karawany, które odtąd zapuszczały się w gęstwę, można było podzielić na dwa rodzaje: takie, które najmowały dwudziestu zaciężnych do obstawy, i takie, które nigdy nie powracały. :Skrzynia 3: Kiedy komando Eldaina przejęło kontrolę nad Siną Puszczą, wielu Aen Seidhe namawiało go, aby odbudował znajdujące się w nim elfie ruiny, Eldain jednak zawsze odmawiał. Niektórzy przypuszczali, iż chciał, aby zgruzowane pomniki służyły wojownikom Scoia’tael za przypomnienie o ludzkiej podłości. Prawda była jednak bardziej przyziemna: za przewróconymi kolumnami łatwiej było się ukryć. Gernichora :Zwój 1: Angren jest jednym z najbardziej niebezpiecznych miejsc na świecie… A bagna Ysgith są jednym z najbardziej niebezpiecznych miejsc w Angren. Tam własnie uwiło sobie leże przerażające stworzenie zwane przez miejscowych Gernichorą. :Zwój 2: Wedle niektórych, Gernichora jest wysoką kobietą, od stóp do głów pokrytą napęczniałymi kleszczami. Inni utrzymują, że wygląda jak syrena – z odwłokiem pijawki zamiast rybiego ogona. Ciężko powiedzieć, kto ma rację: nikt, kto miał sposobność przyjrzeć jej się z bliska, nie przeżył tego spotkania. :Zwój 3: Wszyscy mieszkańcy bagien dobrze znają jednak jej znak: Owoce Ysgith. Z daleka przypominają one dorodne, soczyste jabłka, od których aż uginają się gałęzie… Ale kiedy wygłodniały wędrowiec wyciąga po nie rękę okazuje się, że są to opite do granic możliwości ogromne pijawki i kleszcze. :Zwój 4: Gernichora jest bowiem pokrewna wampirom – tyle, że zamiast żywić się krwią innych stworzeń, karmi je własną. Przystawia do swego ciała pasaożyty, a potem rozwiesza ja po drzewach. Te potwory, które zjedzą jej owoce, stają się całkowicie zależne od jej woli… :Skrzynia 1: Wedle legendy, Gernichora była księżniczką, która jechała przez Angren na dwór w Vizimie, by poślubić jednego z synów króla Cedryka. Jej orszak zgubił jednak drogę i wjechał do Ysgith, gdzie zatonął wśród zdradliwych trzęsawisk. Księżniczka jako jedyna złapala się korzenia rosnącego obok drzewa, nim wciągnęło ją bagno. Długo wołała o pomoc, ale nikt nie usłyszał rozpaczliwych krzyków – te zresztą szybko ustały, bo księżniczkę oblepiły setki pijawek, które wyssały z niej całą krew, do ostatniej kropli. Dzięki magii Ysgith księżniczka wróciła do żywych – jako potwór. :Skrzynia 2: Gernichora jest tak naprawdę potworem postkoniukcyjnym, którego nazwa wywodzi się ze Starszej Mowy: elfy zwały ją Gvaern’i Ichaer, czyli Krwawa Pani. Aen Seidhe, choć niezdolni do tego, by pokonać Gernichorę, robili co mogli, by ograniczyć jej moc. Ale kiedy ostatnie elfy porzuciły Angren, nikt nie słuchał ich przestróg. Na efekty tych zaniedbań nie trzeba było długo czekać… :Skrzynia 3: Wielu władców podejmowało próby okiełznania Ysgith: wpierw Temerczycy, potem Nilfgaardczycy. Ufni w swą moc, wysyłali na bagniska długie karawany osadników w asyście doborowych żołnierzy. Wszystkie te próby kończyły się tak samo: chorobami, szaleństwem i masowymi mogiłami, rozkopanymi przez zwabione smrodem gnijącego mięsa ghule. Obecnie Ysgith stoi puste… I tak już chyba zostanie na zawsze. Królowa Meve :Zwój 1: Księżniczka Meve była koszmarem guwernantek. Zamiast szydełkować wolała wdrapywać się na drzewa, zamiast ćwiczyć grę na harfie biła się z braćmi na drewniane miecze, a zamiast czytać romanse, sięgała po memuary generałów :Zwój 2: W końcu postanowiono, że Meve trzeba jak najszybciej wydać za mąż. Ale niewielu było pretendentów do ręki narowistej szesnastolatki z podrapanymi kolanami i siniakami we wszystkich kolorach tęczy… :Zwój 3: Meve wydano w końcu za Reginalda, zwanego Mocnym, władcę Rivii. Mimo, iż Reginald nie grzeszył intelektem, okazał się mądrzejszy od cudzoziemskich guwernantek: zamiast próbować okiełznać niesforną księżniczkę, pokochał ją taką, jaka była. :Zwój 4: Niestety, sielanka nie trwała długo: Reginald zmarł kilka lat później. Ościennym władykom wydawało się, że młoda wdowa nie udźwignie ciężaru korony i, nim wybrzmiały żałobne dzwony, przekroczyli granice Rivii. Czekała ich przykra niespodzianka. :Skrzynia 1: Z początku Meve nie odwzajemniała uczuć małżonka, zdesperowany Reginald poprosił więc o radę jej dwórki. Szlachetnie urodzone damy były zgodne: aby zdobyć serce Meve, król musi dać jej podarek świadczący o głębi jego miłości. Ale księżniczka była wybredna. Sprowadzony z Ofiru arras odesłała bez słowa, naszyjnik z szafirami wyrzuciła przez okno, a kovirską lutnię roztrzaskała o podłogę. Ale kiedy Reginald sprezentował jej szmelcowaną na złoto zbroję… O, wtedy spojrzała nań łaskawszym okiem. :Skrzynia 2: Meve miała wiele przymiotów: była przenikliwa, zjawiskowo piękna, niezwykle odważna. Ale, jak każdy, nie była też wolna od wad. Największą bodaj skazą królowej był brak zrozumienia dla ludzkich słabości. Każdego mierzyła własną miarą, od każdego wymagała tyle, co od siebie. Dlatego szybko nawiązywała więź z ludźmi podobnymi sobie, o silnych charakterach, a osobom wrażliwszym okazywała niechęć – albo wręcz pogardę. Z tego właśnie powodu jej relacje z synami, a zwłaszcza ze starszym z nich, Vilemem, były od początku napięte… :Skrzynia 3: Meve miała na zamku w Rivii bogato wyposażoną zbrojownię. Czego tam nie było! Lyrijskie półtoraki, elfie szpady, odlane na zamówienie havekarów korbacze… Królowa najwyżej ceniła sobie jednak wykuty w Mahakamie sihill, zwany… „Sukinsynem”. Pytana, jak owo ostrze zyskało to niezwykłe miano, odpowiadała jedynie ciężkim westchnięciem. Widać było, że wiąże się z tym jakaś osobista historia, wyjątkowo smutna – bądź intymna. Krwawa Klątwa Drzewko Wydarzenia :Zwój 1: Od zarania dziejów ludzie patrzyli z ciekawością w nocne niebo. Dopatrywali się w gwiazdach znaków od bogów, próbowali odczytać z nich przyszłość. Niektórym się to nawet udawało. Zwykle tracili od tego rozum. :Zwój 2: Jednym z takich jasnowidzów był czarodziej Eltibald, który przepowiedział nadejście Czarnego Słońca. Jego następna praca miała opisać jeszcze gorsze nieszczęście… Ale Eltibald zmarł przed ukończeniem manuskryptu. :Zwój 3: Niedokończony rękopis nosił tytuł “Krwawa Klątwa, Albo Monstrów Przebudzenie”. Głosił, że kiedy księżyc przybierze czerwoną barwę, ukrywające się dotychczas przed ludzkim wzrokiem potwory wyjdą na żer. :Zwój 4: Asystenci Eltibalda uznali tę rozprawę za majaczenia szaleńca i, w trosce o reputację zmarłego mistrza, postanowili jej nie publikować. Dopiero kilka lat później, gdy Kontynent spłynął krwią, zrozumieli swój błąd… :Skrzynia 1: Eltibald bazował swoje przepowiednie nie tylko na obserwacjach ciał niebieskich, ale również na starożytnych inskrypcjach, takich jak płyty nagrobne Wożgorów czy menhiry tajemniczych Dauków. Do odkrycia fenomenu Krwawej Klątwy doprowadziły go stele poświęcone Svalblodowi, które widział na Skellige. Mieszkańcy wysp byli przekonani, że ten okrutny bożek został przegnany raz na zawsze… Bardzo się jednak mylili. :Skrzynia 2: Oczywiście, rozumne potwory wiedziały o Krwawej Klątwie wcześniej, niż ludzie. Wyższe wampiry, pukacze oraz sylwany podskórnie wyczuwały zbliżający się wschód czerwonego księżyca – i wypatrywały go z niecierpliwością. Wiedziały bowiem, że będzie to rzadka okazja ku temu, by wyrównać rachunki z ludźmi. :Skrzynia 3: Historyków Kontynentu fascynował od dawna pewien paradoks: byle potwór, choćby bobołak czy bożątko, o biesach czy leszych nie wspominając, jest wielokroć silniejszy od człowieka. A jednak to właśnie ludzie objęli władzę nad ziemiami od Wielkiego Morza do Gór Smoczych, spychając bestie do głębokich borów i górskich ostępów. Stało się tak dlatego, dowodzili uczeni mężowie, iż człowiek potrafi budować skomplikowane struktury społeczne, do czego potwory, wiedzione prymitywną żądzą krwi, są całkiem niezdolne. Regis, równie wielki erudyta, co gaduła, przybliżył tę hipotezę swemu przyjacielowi, Dettlaffowi van der Ereteinowi. Nie mógł wiedzieć, że natchnął go podówczas, by odwrócić los dziejów… Anna Henrietta :Zwój 1: Księżna Anna Henrietta ma wiele zalet: jest szczodra, życzliwa i wrażliwa na los prostego człowieka. Gdyby jeszcze miała ociupinę więcej cierpliwości i dystansu do siebie… Ach, co by to była za władczyni! :Zwój 2: Bard Jaskier, którego z Anną Henriettą łączyło onegdaj gorące uczucie, opisał ją taką oto strofą: „Oto najbardziej niestałe zjawiska, jakem spotkał do tej pory: górska pogoda i Xiężnej humory”. :Zwój 3: I choć nie jest to najlepszy epigramat, jaki wyszedł spod pióra tego znamienitego poety, to dobrze oddaje problem: Anna Henrietta zmieniała zdanie nagle i bez ostrzeżenia. A wówczas na dwór padał blady strach. :Zwój 4: Bo kiedy księżna była w dobrym nastroju, lekką ręką rozdawała fortuny i szlacheckie tytuły. Ale kiedy coś ją wytrąciło z równowagi… Po bruku Beauclair toczyły się głowy, a pałacowe marmury ociekały krwią. :Skrzynia 1: Anna Henrietta w życiu nie trzymała w ręku miecza, nie studiowała memuarów wielkich wodzów ani historii Kontynentu. Mimo to, odnosi na wojnie niemałe sukcesy. Jaka jest jej tajemnica? Otóż do niewielkiego księstwa ściągają z całego świata rycerze zwabieni opowieściami o jej pięknie i uroku. Aby zyskać jej przychylność, ucałować kraj jej sukni, gotowi są na każde poświęcenie. Księżna podziwia ich wyczyny z bezpiecznej odległości, w otoczeniu dwórek – skąd posyła galopującym na zatracenie śmiałkom promienne uśmiechy. :Skrzynia 2: Księżna Anna Henrietta poświęca wiele uwagi swemu wyglądowi: prędzej dałaby się pociąć, nim pokazałaby się dwa razy w tej samej sukni, nie opuści pałacowych komnat, nim dwórki nie ułożą jej niesfornych loków w idealnie symetryczną koafiurę. Ale jeśli wymaga tego okazja, Anarietta w mgnieniu oka zrywa z siebie krępujące ruch suknie i dosiada rączego wierzchowca, by pognać za przygodą. :Skrzynia 3: Jako, że Toussaint jest lennem potężnego cesarstwa Nilfgaardu, Anna Henrietta nigdy nie musiała walczyć z wrogiem w obrębie swych granic. Nic zatem dziwnego, że straż Beauclair miała większą wprawę w paradowaniu, niż w walce. Kiedy z przepastnych kawern rozciągających się pod stolicą księstwa wyłoniły się wampiry i inne krwiożercze bestie, odziani w szmelcowane zbroje i bufiaste kaftany piechurzy zostali więc zdziesiątkowani. Ale ci, którzy przeżyli… O, ci są już naprawdę zaprawieniu w boju. Dana Meadbh :Zwój 1: Czasami, w upalny letni dzień, można dostrzec w brzezinie sylwetkę młodej kobiety, otoczonej rojem motyli, z kwieciem na skroniach. Elfy zowią ją Dana Méadbh, ludzie – Żywią bądź Królową Pól. :Zwój 2: Nikt, nawet elfi Wiedzący, nie ma pewności, kim – czym? – tak naprawdę jest. Jedni widzą w niej boginię, inni ucieleśnienie sił przyrody. Jedno jest pewne – bez niej Kontynent byłby martwy jak skała. :Zwój 3: To Dana Méadbh budzi rośliny i zwierzęta po długiej zimie, ona rozwija pąki delikatnym kwiatom. Tam, gdzie stąpa, ziemia rodzi hojne dary. Tam, gdzie jej zabraknie, kłosy łamią się na wietrze i marnieją plony. :Zwój 4: Dana Méadbh przez długi czas nie mieszała się w konflikty śmiertelników – darzyła jednaką miłością wszystkie rasy. Ale balans został zaburzony, a Żywia postanowiła go przywrócić. Siłą, jeśli będzie trzeba. :Skrzynia 1: Dotychczas śmiertelnicy rzadko kiedy mieli okazję zobaczyć Dana Méadbh: ukazywała się jedynie późną wiosną i latem, i to nielicznym wybrańcom. Najczęściej widywano ją w Święto Sierpu, zwane przez elfy Lammas: dołączała wówczas do zażynkowych tańców, wplatała dziewczynkom kaczeńce w warkocze. Teraz Dana Méadbh pojawia się częściej, również wtedy, gdy świat skuwa lód… Ale nie jest to powód do radości. Żywia jest bowiem zła. Zamiast okazać wdzięczność za hojne dary, ludzie próbują wydrzeć jej jeszcze więcej. Pora więc dać im nauczkę. Taką, którą zapamiętają na długo. :Skrzynia 2: Choć ze wszystkich ras krasnoludy mają najsłabszy związek z naturą – bardziej niż rośliny czy zwierzęta pociągają ich martwe skały – to i one czczą Dana Méadbh. Zwą ją jednak po swojemu: Bloëmenmagde. Oddają jej cześć, składając na rozstajach dróg wieńce z chmielowych szyszek i słoje marynowanych w occie opieńków. Nie wiadomo, czy Żywia rzeczywiście w nich gustuje… Ale cieszą się z nich z pewnością mieszkające w okolicznych górach pukacze. :Skrzynia 3: Dana Méadbh przybiera czasem postać zwykłej kobiety i w takim przebraniu pomieszkuje wśród śmiertelników. Udaje wówczas niemą, trzyma się na uboczu – ale bacznie wszystko obserwuje. W tych wsiach, gdzie chłopi nie wyrywają maków i chabrów spośród żyta, a krowom daje się czasem do spróbowania marchewki, Żywia mnoży dary. Ale tam, gdzie chłopi traktuję ziemię nie jako matkę, a niewolnicę, przechodzą potem gradobicia i przymrozki… Dettlaff van der Eretein :Zwój 1: Dettlaff próbował żyć z ludźmi w pokoju. Okiełznał łaknienie krwi, opanował Wspólną Mowę i podstawy dworskiej etykiety. Z czasem zyskał wśród ludzi przyjaciół… A w końcu i kochankę. :Zwój 2: Miała na imię Syanna. Dettlaff zakochał się w niej na zabój, był gotów zrobić dla niej wszystko. Syanna skrzętnie to wykorzystała… Po czym porzuciła go bez słowa wytłumaczenia. :Zwój 3: Syanna myślała zapewne, że Dettlaff przełknie tę gorzką pigułkę – podobnie jak poprzedni mężczyźni, których tak potraktowała. Ale umysł wampira działa inaczej, niż ludzki. A jego wściekłość nie zna granic. :Zwój 4: Dettlaff poczuł się wzgardzony nie tyle przez Syanną, co całą ludzką rasę – którą uznał za wiarołomców, hipkrytów i łgarzy. I patrząc na historię Kontynentu, nie sposób odmówić mu choć odrobiny racji… :Skrzynia 1: Wiedźmini zwykli klasyfikować wampiry wyższe jako gatunek, ale jest to nieco mylące – tak naprawdę każdy z nich jest unikalny, ma wyjątkowy charakter i umiejętności. Regis, na przykład, był samotnikiem obdarzonym niezwykłym intelektem. Dettlaff był zaś urodzonym przewodnikiem stada. Niższe wampiry – ekimmary, katakany, bruxy – bez wahania odpowiadały na każde jego wezwanie. O tym, do czego mogło to doprowadzić, przekonali się pewnego dnia mieszkańy Beauclair… :Skrzynia 2: Charakterystycznym elementem stroju Dettlaffa jest inkrustowana brosza w kształcie ćmy – prezent, który otrzymał od Regisa. Dettlaff myślał, że ozdoba ma symbolizować jego związek z nocą. Regis miał jednak co innego na myśli, wybierając ten podarek. Wiedział, że jego przyjaciel jest jak ćma, która, wiedziona pierwotnym zewem, zawsze będzie lecieć ku światłu – nawet jeśli miałoby to oznaczać, że spłonie żywcem w płomieniach. :Skrzynia 3: Po tym jak Dettlaff zgładził czterech rycerzy, którzy dopuścili się onegdaj ohydnych czynów, zyskał miano Bestii z Beauclair. Wydano na niego zaocznie wyrok śmierci, wezwano wiedźmina, by go wytropił i zgładził. Dettlaff przyglądał się temu z niedowierzaniem. Powszechnie uwielbiana księżna Anna Henrietta skazała na szafot dziesiątki ludzi, nierzadko za całkiem błahe przewiny! A ściągnięty do Toussaint zabójca potworów miał na sumieniu więcej niewinnych istnień, niż rzekoma bestia, którą miał zgładzić! Dettlaff uznał wówczas, że przestaje respektować prawa ludzi – i zapozna ich z kodeksem honorowym wampirów. A ten zalecał niezwykle surowe kary… Królowa Calanthe :Zwój 1: Calanthe, a właściwie Calanthe Fiona Riannon, miała dwa przydomki: na Kontynencie mówiono na nią „Lwica z Cintry”, na Skellige zaś – „Ard Rhena”, czyli „Najwyższa Królowa”. Oba te tytuły pasowały do niej jak ulał. :Zwój 2: Calanthe była równie waleczna, co surowa. Na jej widok milkli wyszczekani wojowie, a dumni hrabowie gięli się w głębokich ukłonach. Niewielu odważyło się sprzeciwić jej woli. Jeszcze mniej robiło to więcej niż raz. :Zwój 3: Calanthe, która chciała rządzić samodzielnie, długo sprzeciwiała się zaślubinom. Kiedy wreszcie postanowiła wyjść za mąż – zabrakło chętnych. Młodzi książęta bali się królowej o oczach jak zielony lód… :Zwój 4: Koniec końców, Calanthe dwa razy stawała na ślubnym kobiercu. Pierwszy mąż, Roegner de Salm, dał jej dziedziczkę, drugi, Eist Tuirseach – miłość. Byłaby to piękna historia… Gdyby nie jej gorzki finał. :Skrzynia 1: Okazało się, że Calanthe była ostatnią królową Cintry. W trakcie Pierwszej Wojny, Emhyr var Emreis postanowił bowiem wcielić ościenne państwo do swego Imperium. Lwica walczyła w obronie rodowej dziedziny do końca, aż legła od ciężkich ran. Czując zbliżający się upadek zamku, zażądała, by dworzanie podali jej nóż, którym mogłaby odebrać sobie życie. Nikt nie odważył się spełnić tej prośby – Calanthe rzuciła się więc z okien wieży. :Skrzynia 2: Ciała królowej nigdy nie odnaleziono – zostało zapewne stratowane przez nilfgaardzkich piechurów. Ku pamięci Calanthe wzniesiono więc dwa piękne cenotafy, jeden na Skellige, gdzie symbolicznie pochowano ją u boku ukochanego męża, drugi – w podziemiach cintryjskiego zamku, ufundowany przez samego Emhyra var Emreisa. Cesarz Nilfgaardu miał bowiem szczególne powody, by odczuwać wyrzuty sumienia z powodu jej śmierci… :Skrzynia 3: W żyłach Calanthe płynęła krew Aen Seidhe – a konkretnie słynnej Lary Dorren, elfiej Wiedzącej. Choć Lwica nie odziedziczyła po niej talentu do magii, takie umiejętności ujawniły się zarówno u jej córki, Pavetty, jak i wnuczki – słynnej Cirilli. Zważywszy na temperament Calanthe, może na dobre wyszło. Strach pomyśleć, czego by dokonała, gdyby władała tajemnymi arkanami… Svalblod :Zwój 1: Skelligijczycy mają na Kontynencie opinię okrutników. I faktycznie, wyspiarze lubują się w walce, w przelewaniu krwi. Niektórzy czczą nawet bożka, który jest uosobieniem bitewnego szału. Zwie się Svalblod. :Zwój 2: Svalblod łączy w sobie człowieka i niedźwiedzia… W sposób, który przyprawia o koszmary. Jego zdeformowane ciało wygląda jak pole bitwy, na którym ciągle ścierają się dwa sprzeczne ze sobą żywioły. :Zwój 3: Jego wyznawcy zażywali halucynogenny dekokt i udawali się do pieczary w sercu Ard Skellig. Tam przybywały niedźwiedzie i pożerały ich żywcem… A ludzie, niby pasożyty, przejmowali potem kontrolę nad ciałami zwierząt. :Zwój 4: Jarlowie Skellige postanowili położyć temu kres. Wyłapali wyznawów Svalbloda, spętali i wypchnęli na morze na drakkarach bez żagli. To miał być koniec krwawego kultu… Ale nie tak łatwo jest zgładzić boga. :Skrzynia 1: Centrum kultu Svalbloda na wyspach była Fornhala, osada położona wysoko w niedostępnych górach Ard Skellig. Po tym, jak zakazano czcić tego okrutnego bożka, chaty opustoszały, a chramy popadły w ruinę. Ale ci, którzy trafili potem do Fornhali – pasterze podążający tropem zbłąkanych owiec, podróżni, którzy szukali schronienia przed nadciągającą śnieżycą – przyrzekali na wszystkie świętości, że na ołtarzach poświęconych Svalblodowi połyskiwała świeża krew, a z pieczar niósł się niedźwiedzi ryk… :Skrzynia 2: O tym, że kultu Svalbloda nie udało się do końca wykorzenić, mieszkańcy Skellige przekonali się w bolesny sposób. W trakcie uczty na Kaer Trolde, jaką wydał jarl Crach an Craite, wybuchła walka. To nie byłoby niczym wyjątkowym – biesiady, na których nie doszło do bójki, wyspiarze uznawali za nieudane – gdyby nie to, że część gości zamieniła się nagle w rozwścieczone niedźwiedzie. Całe szczęście na zamku przebywał akurat pewien wiedźmin, inaczej pewnie nikt nie uszedłby stamtąd z życiem… :Skrzynia 3: Nadjeście Krwawej Klątwy rozzuchwaliło kultystów Svalbloda. Przestali się ukrywać i znów jawnie czczą swego okrutnego boga. Wielu młodych wojowników, marzących o chwale i nadludzkiej sile, ulega podszeptom zdeprawowanych druidów i dołącza do zakazanych rytuałów. Jarlowie naradzają się, czy wysłać w góry kolejną ekspedycję karną… Czy zapomnieć o dawnych konfliktach i wykorzystać wyznawców niedźwiedziego boga w walce z wrogami Skellige. Syndykat Drzewko Frakcji :Zwój 1: Ach, Novigrad! Trzydzieści tysięcy mieszkańców, osiem banków, cztery młyny wodne… I pięć bardzo brutalnych gangów. :Zwój 2: Imiona ich hersztów zna na pamięć każdy mieszkaniec Novigradu: Król Żebraków. Tasak. Gudrun. Skurwiel Junior. Sigi Reuven. :Zwój 3: Różni ich prawie wszystko: wiek, rasa, płeć. Ale mają jedną cechę, która ich łączy, wspólny mianownik. Miłość do złota. :Zwój 4: Dla pełnego złota trzosu są gotowi na wszystko: zdradzą, zniszczą, zabiją. I zrobią to z uśmiechem na ustach. :Skrzynia 1: Novigrad jest nie tylko najważniejszym portem Kontynentu - ale również stolicą kultu Wiecznego Ognia. To tu urzęduje hierarcha kultu, to tu płoną święte znicze… I liczne stosy, miejsca kaźni czarodziejów, zielarek i przedstawicieli Starszych Ras. :Skrzynia 2: Novigrad jest wolnym miastem - ale jak długo nim pozostanie? Na ten bogaty port łakomym wzrokiem spoglądają zarówno Redańczycy, jak i Nilfgaardczycy. I jedni, i drudzy próbują zdobyć wpływy wśród miejskich rajców, kapłanów i przedstawicieli półświatka. A ci każą sobie słono płacić za swą chwiejną lojalność… :Skrzynia 3: Do Novigradu ściągają ludzie z całego świata. Marzą o tym, żeby zbić majątek, zyskać sławę, poznać smak władzy i luksusu. Niektórym się to udaje… Ale większość kończy na ulicy, żebrząc o miedziaki na kolejną działkę fisstechu. Cyrus Hemmelfart :Zwój 1: Hemmelfart wygląda na zniedołężniałego: drżą mu ręce, nogi ledwo utrzymują pękąty brzuch… Ale jego głos! Głos, który brzmi jak dzwon i trwoży nawet najdzielniejsze serca! :Zwój 2: Hemmelfart nie mówi, on grzmi: jego płomienne kazania odbijają się echem od złoconych ściań świątyni i niosą po całym mieście. :Zwój 3: Na dźwięk tego głosu kulą się wrogowie Wiecznego Ognia: nieludzie, alchemicy, czarodzieje. :Zwój 4: Bo choć sam Hemmelfart sam nie chwyci za pochodnie aby karać nieriwnych, zastępy jego Wybrańców Ognia chętnie go w tym wyręczają. :Skrzynia 1: Jako hierarcha Wiecznego Ognia, Cyrus Hemmelfart jest potężnym człowiekiem - i umie to wykorzystać. Rozgrzeszenia, ekskomuniki, odpusty… To wszystko doskonałe narzędzia na wywieranie nacisku. :Skrzynia 2: Hemmelfart szybko wspiał się na szczyty kościelnej hierarchii - i uwielbia powiązane z tym przywileje. Nosi tylko jedwabie i atłasy, pije tylko ze srebrnych kielichów, jada tylko wyszukane dania… I otacza się młodymi probantami, gotowymi spełnić każde jego życzenie. :Skrzynia 3: Wielu mieszkańców Novigradu zastanawia się, czy Hemmelfart sam wierzy w to, co mówi? Czy rzeczywiście sądzi, że z popiołów po stosach wyłoni się nowy, lepszy świat? Nikt nie zadaje tych pytań na głos. Ci, którzy popełnili ten błąd, zostali ogłoszeni heretykami. Gudrun Bjornsdottir :Zwój 1: Gudrun była kiedyś postrachem Wielkiego Morza. Na sam widok jej drakkaru, Flyndra, kupieckie korabie wywieszały białe flagi. :Zwój 2: Aż któregoś razu Gudrun zawinęła do Novigradu, żeby sprzedać łupy… I postanowiła zostać tu na zawsze. :Zwój 3: Okazało się bowiem, że to miasto aż ocieka złotem. Po co szukać skarbów na morzu, skoro tyle czeka ich na lądzie? :Zwój 4: Flyndr wciąż stoi w porcie, ale jego burty ledwie wystają ponad wodę. Czemu? Jego ładownie wypełnione są łupami. :Skrzynia 1: Piraci pod wodzą Gudrun szybko odkryli, że haki, których używali do abordażu, świetnie nadają się do wspinania na novigradzkie kamienice. Dziś, kiedy mieszczanie słyszą, że coś stuknęło o dach, szybko zabierają co mają najcenniejszego i zamykają się w piwnicy. :Skrzynia 2: Kobiety na Skellige są równe mężczyznom: tak jak oni uczą się walczyć, tak jak oni żeglują po morzach. Mimo to, mieszkańcy Kontynentu często traktują wojownicze Skelligijki z przymrużeniem oka, myślą, że noszą broń dla ozdoby. Gudrun uwielbia wyprowadzać ich z błędu. :Skrzynia 3: Wielu Novigradczyków starało się o serce pięknej piratki: słali jej bukieciki, sławili jej urodę w kupletach. Ale Gudrun zdecydowanie odrzucała te awanse. Jej serce należało chyba do kogoś innego… Król Żebraków :Zwój 1: Nikt nie chce patrzeć na żebraków Novigradu: na ich pokryte bielmem oczy, na strupy i ropiejące rany. :Zwój 2: Paradoksalnie, w tym właśnie leży ich siła: są niewidzialni. A to czyni z nich idealnych informatorów. :Zwój 3: Franciszek Bedlam, zwany Królem Żebraków, zrozumiał, że to właśnie informacje, a nie korony, są najcenniejszą walutą Novigradu. :Zwój 4: W przeciągu kilku lat stworzył z bezdomnych i ubogich armię szpiegów, dzięki której wie o wszystkim, co dzieje się w Novigradzie. :Skrzynia 1: Siedzibą Króla Żebraków jest Zgniły Gaj: kwartał błotnistych, cuchnących ulic, gdzie nie zapuszcza się nawet straż miejska. A szkoda… Bo w zabitych deskami ruinach ukrywa się wielu ściganych alchemików i czarodziejów. :Skrzynia 2: Król Żebraków, mimo szumnego tytułu, stroni od insygniów władzy i symboli bogactwa. Nosi prosty strój, skrywa twarz pod kapturem. Jedyne, co odróżnia go miejskiej biedoty, to ciężki złoty sygnet. Na jego widok głowy żebraków, paserów i doliniarzy pochylają się z szacunkiem. :Skrzynia 3: W odróżnieniu od pozostałych hersztów Novigradu, Król Żebraków ma dobre serce. Sęk w tym, że z niego nie korzysta. Tłumi szlachetne odruchy, ignoruje wyrzuty sumienia. Ale zdarza mu się bezinteresowny gest dobrej woli… Raz na kilka lat. Sigismund Dijkstra :Uwaga: na chwilę obecną Sigismund posiada jedynie jeden wpis. Przyczyny braku pozostałych są nieznane. :Skrzynia 1: Sigismund Dijkstra był mężem o nadzwyczajnym intelekcie i potężnych ambicjach, który, choć lichego rodu, dochrapał się stanowiska szefa redańskiego wywiadu. Niestety, na skutek zdrady został zmuszony do porzucenia Rady Regencyjnej i samego królestwa. To niepowodzenie było jednak dla kogoś tak sprytnego i przebiegłego jak on jedynie szansą na wybranie nowego kierunku rozwoju. Dostrzegłszy wielki potencjał w novigradzkim półświatku, Dijkstra usadowił się w samym jego centrum pod pseudonimem Sigi Reuven, szybko zyskując ogromne wpływy. To on wyznaczył przestępcom Wolnego Miasta reguły postępowania – a potem wykorzystywał je, kiedy tylko nadarzyła się okazja. Skurwiel Junior :Zwój 1: Tłuste włosy, przekrwione oczy, Więzienne tatuaże… I uśmiech, od którego cierpnie skóra. Oto Skurwiel Junior. :Zwój 2: Nie ma w Novigradzie bardziej odpychającego człowieka… Nie ma go może na całym Kontynencie. :Zwój 3: Skurwiel lubuje się w zadawaniu bólu. Uwielbia słuchać, jak ktoś błaga o litość… A potem patrzeć, jak życie gaśnie w jego oczach. :Zwój 4: Jest to rozrywka, której nigdy sobie nie odmawia. Do jego rezydencji co wieczór ściągane są młode kobiety… Które nigdy stamtąd nie wracają. :Skrzynia 1: Uczeni, filozofowie i kapłani od zarania dziejów zastanawiają się, co czyni człowieka złym: natura, wychowanie, czarna magia? W przypadku Skurwiela Juniora był to gruby rzemień, którym ojciec łoił go przy byle okazji… I bez okazji. Lata strachu, bólu i upokorzeń odcisnęły na nim okropne piętno. Cenę za to płaci teraz całe miasto. :Skrzynia 2: Ludzie Skurwiela noszą maski, czapki z dzwonkami, malują sobie uśmiechy. Nowoprzybyli biorą ich za ulicznych błaznów i podchodzą bliżej, żeby wziąć udział w krotochwilach. Jest to błąd, za który w najlepszym razem płacą utratą mieszka - a w najgorszym życia. :Skrzynia 3: To, co czyni ze Skurwiela groźnego przeciwnika, to jego nieprzewidywalność. W jednej chwili się uśmiecha, klepie cię po plecach… W drugiej wbija ci sztylet między żebra. Czemu? Bo widział w tym zysk, bo zobaczył, że masz przy pasku pękaty trzos? Nie. Bo chciał, i tyle. Tasak :Zwój 1: Tasak to miły facet. Naprawdę. To jest, dopóki go nie wkurzysz… Wtedy dowiesz się, jak zyskał swój przydomek. :Zwój 2: Carlo Varese, bo tak brzmi jego imię, pracował za młodu w rzeźni, przy rozbiorze świń. Okazało się, że ludzi kroi się tak samo. :Zwój 3: Ci, którzy wejdą mu w drogę, ląduję zwykle na dnie Pontaru: w malutkich kawałeczkach, które szybko pożerają ryby. :Zwój 4: Ale dopóki grasz w jego drużynie, dopóki robisz, co mówi, jesteś dla niego jak rodzina. I lepiej, żeby tak zostało… :Skrzynia 1: Nieludzie Novigradu wiedzą dobrze, aż za dobrze, że straż miejska nie rozwiąże ich problemów - najwyżej je pomnoży. Dlatego w ich gettach to Tasak utrzymuje porządek. Ci, którzy z nim współpracują, zwykle chwalą sobie jego ochronę. A tych, którzy mu się opierają, jakoś nikt nie może odszukać. :Skrzynia 2: Tasak najchętniej prowadzi ważne rozmowy w łaźniach. Pod ręcznikiem ciężko przemycić broń, choćby sztylet… A w walce na gołe ręce Tasak, obdarzony dłońmi jak bochny chleba, nie ma sobie równych. :Skrzynia 3: Większość krasnoludów, którzy zdecydowali się zamieszkać wśród ludzi, stara się nie rzucać w oczy. Chodzą ze spuszczoną głową, z czapką naciągniętą na oczy. Nie Tasak. Z gołą klatą pokrytą tatuażami, z połyskującą w słońcu biżuterią i postawionym na smalec irokezem, nie sposób go przegapić. Żelazna Wola Drzewko Wydarzenia :Zwój 1: Na błoniach pod Brenną stanęły dwie armie. Z jednej strony – cesarskie hufce dowodzone przez marszałka Coehoorna. Z drugiej – wojska Północy pod buławą Jana Natalisa. :Zwój 2: Czarnych wspierały komanda Scoia’tael, a Nordlingów – ochotnicy z Mahakamu. Jednym i drugim obiecano równość i wolność. Jednych i drugich, rzecz jasna, oszukano. :Zwój 3: Po długim i zaciętym boju przeważyli Nordlingowie. A co zdecydowało o ich zwycięstwie? Geniusz taktyczny? Wsparcie czarodziejów? Poświęcenie piechurów? Nie. Lejtnant Lamarr Flaut. :Zwój 4: Flaut miał sprawdzić, czy Nordlingowie nie trzymają w odwodzie posiłków – ale stchórzył. Co by się stało, gdyby na zwiad posłano kogo innego? Historycy spierają się o to od lat… :Skrzynia 1: Ludzie mają wiele słabości. Są tchórzliwi. Przekupni. Niestali. Wielu królów rwało przez to włosy z głowy, wielu filozofów nad tym rozpaczało. A Salamandra? Salamandra postanowiła działać. Używając wykradzionych wiedźmińskich mutagenów, stworzono nowych, lepszych ludzi. Odpornych na ból. Silnych jak byki. Posłusznych jak najkarniejszy żołnierz. I, co najważniejsze – pozbawionych jakichkolwiek skrupułów. :Skrzynia 2: Ciężko jest tchnąć strach w serca mieszkańców Skellige. Nie udało się to cesarzowi Emhyrowi ani nawet królowi Dzikiego Gonu. Ale był człowiek, któremu się to powiodło – był to morski rozbójnik o imieniu Morkvarg. Nie znał żadnych świętości, nie respektował żadnych zasad, liczył się dla niego tylko słodki brzęk złota i metaliczny smak krwi. Zobaczyć czerwone żagle jego drakkaru, „Postrachu Mórz” – to jak usłyszeć wyrok śmierci. :Skrzynia 3: Mówią, że Radowid był łagodnym chłopcem, przyjaznym i skorym do krotochwil. Ale potem rozpoczął edukację u nadwornej czarodziejki, Filippy Eilhart. O tym, co robiła z młodym księciem, krążą legendy, od których jeży się włos. Ile w nich prawdy, nie wie nikt – wiadomo tylko, że gdy Radowid wstąpił na tron, był już innym człowiekiem. Na jego ustach nie pojawiał się już uśmiech – a skryta w żelaznej rękawicy dłoń zawsze była zaciśnięta pieść. Kupcy Ofiru Drzewko Wydarzenia :Zwój 1: Przeciętni Nordlingowie wiedzą o Ofirze tylko tyle, co zwykło się powtarzać w plotkach, czyli dużo bzdur i niewiele prawdy. Większość nowinkarzy zgadza się jednak co do paru kwestii… :Zwój 2: Po pierwsze, Ofir leży gdzieś na końcu świata, hen za morzami. Po drugie, normalnych zwierząt tam nie ma. Konie są albo białe w pasy czarne, albo wredne i garbate, a bydłu ogony rosną na pyskach miast na zadach. :Zwój 3: Aż dziw tedy bierze, że ofirscy handlarze mają wszystko jak człeki zwyczajne – każdy głowę jedną i kończyn, ile trzeba, a rzyć z właściwej strony. Niemniej jednak targują się niby diabły, a cuda tworzą takie, jakich żaden Nordling nie potrafi. :Zwój 4: W oczach Ofirczyków mieszkańcy Królestw Północy są zwykłymi barbarzyńcami, i nawet znani z postępowości Nilfgaardczycy wydają im się narodem z grubsza zacofanym. Niestety, napady ze strony Scoia’tael oraz inne liczne trudności, których handlarze doświadczają w czasie ekspedycji na ziemiach Kontynentu, tylko pogłębiają ich odczucia. :Skrzynia 1: Pierwszą wyprawę z Ofiru prowadził Dulla kh'Amanni, a raczej pierwszą tak dobrze udokumentowaną przez kronikarzy. Istnieją bowiem przesłanki, w postaci ofirskich broni oraz dekoktów, które świadczą o dużo wcześniejszych ekspedycjach z zamorskiej krainy na tereny Kontynentu. Zresztą, wyprawa Dulla nie byłaby tak znana, gdyby nie jeden szczegół – poszerzanie wiedzy i handel stanowiły tylko kamuflaż dla prawdziwego celu Ofiryczyka. Był on bezpośrednim wysłannikiem potężnego króla Nibrasa. Miał odnaleźć syna władcy, który zaginął w trakcie swej podróży do Królestw Północy. Niestety, wyprawa się nie powiodła. Do króla dotarły wieści o śmierci potomka, a Dulla ugrzązł w Górnym Młynie, oczekując na kolejne rozkazy. Zmęczony wiejskim otoczeniem, z tęsknotą wyczekiwał powrotu do ojczyzny. :Skrzynia 2: Według legend Krucza Matka to najstarsza i najpotężniejsza spośród żyjących flaminik. Przewodzi tajemniczemu klanowi druidzkiemu w gaju Gedyneith. Nikt nie wie, nawet służący jej druidzi, czy jest tylko człowiekiem znającym kruczą mowę czy też duchem kruka zaklętym w ludzkim ciele? A może kiedyś była potężnym kruczym bóstwem, w końcu wypartym przez Freyję, toteż dziś już zapomnianym? Teorie są różne. Nie ulega jednak wątpliwości, że podopieczni Kruczej Matki nie boją się zaglądać w mrok i bez lęku sięgają po choćby najsilniejsze z ofirskich dekoktów – w przeciwieństwie do bardziej wstrzemięźliwych, a w ich mniemaniu zwyczajnie tchórzliwych druidów z innych kręgów. :Skrzynia 3: Ród van Moorlehem znany jest z nieprzeciętnego zapotrzebowania na niewolniczą siłę roboczą. Podobno bez niej nie byliby w stanie utrzymać swego prestiżu i ekstrawaganckiego stylu życia. Na Północy mawia się, że nilfgaardzki arystokrata nie ruszy choćby palcem, dopóki jakiś niewolnik nie zrobi tego za niego. Z pozoru van Moorlehemowie idealnie wpasowują do owego schematu. Tylko z pozoru. W ich pałacu bowiem próżno szukać widoku służących. Można by nawet rzec, że po wystawnych balach, które Ophelie van Moorlehem – żona Vincenta, pani jego serca i zarządczyni wspólnego majątku – urządza z regularnością i zamiłowaniem, rezydencja aż świeci pustkami. Jeśli natomiast jakimś cudem niewolni wciąż kręcą się po pałacowych włościach, dziedzic rodu, Philippe van Moorlehem, zabiera ich na przejażdżkę do lasu, z której nigdy już nie wracają. Stąd duże zapotrzebowanie rodu na „świeżą krew”… Bardzo chętnie też spróbują niewolników z Ofiru, byleby ci krwawili równie chętnie, co wszyscy poprzedni. en:Reward trees entries/2019: Year of the Wild Boar‎ Kategoria:Księga Nagród